Bramblestar's Nine Lives
by XXWarriorsFrenzy
Summary: After the death of Firestar, Brambleclaw goes to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives from Starclan. This is who I think the cats are that gave him his lives. Read and review!


**Bramble**_**star's**_** Nine Lives**

**A short story by Amberheart**

The first cat was a pale ginger tabby, Brambleclaw recognized the scent of milk from her, "Goldenflower," he murmured, he had not seen his mother since the badger attack- she had deep scars on her and now she was young and very pretty.

"Brambleclaw, my son- you have suffered much. You have experienced doubts from others because of your heritage but nonetheless you remain loyal. With this life I give you devotion, use it to root yourself to Thunderclan and your clanmates- especially Squirrelflight."

Her last words surprised him _Root myself to her? I… I don't know if I can… can I? _

He opened his mouth to speak but feelings of hopelessness overwhelmed him.

_Is this what it feels like to receive lives? I don't know if I can keep this up eight more times._

After pressing her nose to her son's muzzle for the last time, Goldenflower faded away and was replaced by another cat- this time a tom.

His flecked gray pelt had Brambleclaw caught off guard, "Ashfur!"

Ashfur nodded and signaled Brambleclaw to listen, "With this life I give you acceptance, use it to accept things that happen in the past, present and future and turn it into strength."

The gray tom's blue eyes displayed traces of regret, and Brambleclaw felt pulses of unknown fates surge through him.

"Acceptance… something I still need to learn don't I?" Ashfur mewed before fading.

Next was a silver gray she-cat, "Feathertail," he mewed fondly. She had made the journey to the sun-drown place with him and the others.

"Brambleclaw," she replied, "With this life I give you optimism. There are things that even Starclan cannot see. It is best to comfort your clan in times of unknown certainties."

A pang of insecurity burned in Brambleclaw's mind, he pictured his clan- afraid and unsettled.

"Goodbye, my friend." Feathertail called.

"Goodbye, Feathertail." Brambleclaw replied.

After Feathertail was a dark gray she-cat, her brilliant blue eyes twinkling.

"Hello, Brambleclaw." She meowed.

"Cinderpelt!"

"It's been a long time, Brambleclaw." Cinderpelt rested her neck on his shoulder, "You've grown up, kit. You're going to be a great leader."

Brambleclaw's amber eyes glowed warmly, "Thanks."

Cinderpelt nodded, "With this life I give you inspiration. A true leader of any clan leads not by forcing others to bow before them but by inspiring others to stand with them. Remember that."

Brambleclaw could feel boundless energy surge through him, "I promise I will. Thank you, Cinderpelt."

The gray medicine cat blurred out, a kind smile spread across her face.

After Cinderpelt was a cat that spawned unforgettable memories, from her leaf-green eyes to her striking black pelt.

"Hollyleaf." He meowed, "It's good to see you again."

"And you as well," he could tell she was about to say "father" but refrained from doing so, "A simple purge for stolen moments- who would've thought that that one little desire could make such an impact on them and everyone around them."

He guessed she meant Leafpool and Crowfeather, he could hear it in her tone.

"With this life I impart on to you forgiveness, take it freely and come to terms with those you are at crossroads with…"

Intense feelings of false justice blazed through him, from Squirrelflight's lie to his anger at her for moons.

"Tell everyone I miss them… Okay?" her voice brought him back and he nodded.

"Goodbye Hollyleaf."

"Goodbye… father."

Next was a cat that greatly connected him to his past, she looked more youthful and alive.

"It's good to see you again Brambleclaw, only a few more lives left. Are you still holing on?"

Brambleclaw nodded, not sure if he actually was, "I-I think so Bluestar."

"With this life I give you willpower, my only request is that you use it to restore Thunderclan and to never give up, that is all I ask and all I want."

_Short and sweet I take it, I think I'm getting used to it… _

"Good," a voice said, "It's about time you spawned some backbone." A Persian gray she-cat appeared before him.

_Oh great, it's Yellowfang… maybe she'll give me a life for complaining… _

"Sit up!" she growled, "You don't slouch in front of your ancestors!" her voice was steadier and calm. "With this life I give you sacrifice," Yellowfang's eyes bore into him, "Do you remember the fire, Brambleclaw? I suspect not- you were only a kit, a very tiny one at that."

Brambleclaw's tail twitched in annoyance, "I should've know there would be a load of criticism in this." He muttered aloud.

"Quiet!" she snapped, "As I was saying, the fire. Everybody got out safely thanks to Firestar- everyone but you. Firestar couldn't let you die, he went back to get you and Cinderpelt wanted to go with him. But Cinderpelt was too important to Thunderclan, so I went instead. And Firestar and I saved you. But there was a sacrifice… me."

Brambleclaw froze. _I-I can't believe it… Yellowfang, the grumpy elderly medicine cat in the old forest, she sacrificed herself to save me- the son of Tigerstar… _"Yellowfang I-" he looked up but the medicine cat was gone.

"Welcome Brambleclaw, it's almost over- just hang a little bit more, okay?"

Brambleclaw looked up, "Whitestorm!" He had fought for him after his death in the battle against Bloodclan.

"The heat of a battle, the blood pounding your ears- it is easy to understand why some cats shy away from such violence. But you- battle runs in your veins- you need it, crave it like a heartbeat."

Brambleclaw wasn't sure if the senior warrior was with him or against him.

"Don't be uncertain- that is not what Thunderclan needs to be strong. With this life I give you valor, may it guide you in battles that are worth fighting." The white warrior slowly began washing out, "Goodbye Brambleclaw, you have grown into the apprentice that Firestar would be proud of- that anyone would be proud of."

"Thank you… Whitestorm."

The pitter-patter of paw steps started behind him, "Welcome Brambleclaw- your last life, accept it as my final gift to you." It was Firestar, his pelt glowed, so did Brambleclaw's, and words rang in his ear, "Equality… Use it to treat everyone equally no matter their origins, good luck Bramble_star_…"


End file.
